The boy once called Nagato
by Alkyonides Meres
Summary: Suddenly I wish with all my might. Live. Woman with the power of a nothing and the heart of a something.


**A/N A oneshot again. Don't know why bother writing though since rarely anyone reviews them lol! I must be a closet masochist..! This is written completely on Pein's point of view and it contains material that lean toward peinhina. Don't like? Don't read then and there you go. Oh! it was also a request from AKAHINA97 so I guess this is dedicated to her (hope you read it and you like it). I'm also up to any kind of request if you have them and I will write almost any pairing (including Sakura ones bleh!)  
**

**Warnings. Contains MAJOR spoilers so if you are not up to date with the manga don't read it.**

**Also I have taken a lot of liberties with Pein's past since I could not recall the exact facts and was simply too lazy to look them up. So please forgive me. Also has mild language.**

**Disclaimer. I only own a Sakura key chain which I don't know what possessed me to buy since I don't really like Sakura... So me no own Naruto. **

**If I did it wouldn't be the most sexist manga ever.**

**Italics are Pein's inner thoughts and turmoil and normal are... well you'll get once you read it I hope. **

**Read on and please review. All comments appreciated.**

The moment had finally arrived. That was it, the peak of his might, the ultimate proof of his absolute, _divine_ power, given to him by the Gods to rule all the mortals who brought pain. This moment, his _ultimatum_ against the demons. His victory over the nine tailed beast itself, hateful Konoha's ultimate secret power.

The _boy_ was staring at him with defiant eyes, eyes that tried to hold onto whatever meager hope he had of escape. But even this boy could not denied it to himself anymore.

Pein had defeated him and he knew it as he lay there _beaten, broken and scared._

_[ Because that's it little boy... You should feel pain and despair.. The same I felt when Konoha nins robe me of my future twice.]_

But he knew that this pain wasn't enough, _not nearly_ enough. Something was missing, this _boy_ who had the audacity to think he could defeat him should be punished more, _be_ _broken more._

Advancing towards him, focusing solely on _him,_ Pein missed the slight disturbance on the air, the rush of the leaves and the dust coming up.

His mind couldn't comprehend anything standing between him and his last[ _and_ _perhaps_, his mind whispered cruelly, _worthiest]_ opponen_t,_ until his view was obscured by a_[ porcelain white, delicate_] hand aiming towards him

Years of training kicked in and he dodged with ease. Eyes closing on this new _fly _opposing him he saw with mild surprise {_Yahiko Konan Jiraiya} _ a Hyuuga girl, as her defiant eyes betrayed.

A shock ran through him to the excuse of a body nailed in the wall back on the mountain.. He could faintly feel Konan tensing beside him [_always there right next to him] _but could not focus on nothing else but the violet haired girl [_woman_] before him.

Memories rushed through him, of a woman with the same color of hair rushing between him and a Konoha nin, trying vainly to protect him.

_[To guard and secure that frail little body with her own not once caring about the one she'd leave behind]_

A rush of the wind brought forth the smell of the girl, her odor was light, [_affectionate, warm, caring, loving everything a smell could never be idiot idiot idiot]_ and so much familiar. Nagato barely hid a tremor. This Hyuuga smelled like his late mother. _[Foolish, it was a kind like hers, a kin of hers perhaps that stole them from you twice shut up shut up shut up] _

His body back in the mountains had started to tremble and Konan was by now terrified.

_[You dare? You dare have someone to protect you? And yet you dare say you have experienced pain? YOU DARE?]_

Moments pass. She speaks and her low sort melodious voice [_her name is Hinata and_ _she will soon be forgotten]_ reaches and coaxes him with her honey tone. Pein [_Nagato_] feels enthralled by her _[a foolish girl, even worse a Konoha nin you fucking traitor]._

Hinata_, no the girl_, _[no the woman],_ speaks of pain and sufferings, speaks of endless devotion and of sunshine _[and smiles and hopes]._

_And I find myself envying her to still have him, to still have the chance to protect her own sun._

_Even if it's pointless. Because me and her are the same and tonight she'll lose something she treasures._

Naive how naive_..[ Don't you see you won't make it, leave leave give up GIVE UP you can't protect him, I couldn't protect them don't remind meLEAVE]_

Speaking of love, but love little girl had nothing to do with it. Love never [_never] _healed, it only brought PAIN _[it tears a hole in my heart I'm weak aren't I?]_

_How can you stand in front of him in that manner? Don't you know you'll get hurt? Stop protecting HIM!_

_Mother.._

_Yahiko_

_Why them? Why not ME?_

He thinks if he defeats her and silence her then her words and _[most importantly] _her action will be for naught, because anyone who is foolish to act upon anything but pain _cannot_ survive.

He knows this will also teach the boy the_ true_ meaning of pain and loss and _blood and tears_ and it will then _break him, defeat him_, name him the complete winner.

Because now Pein has to destroy both of them, to shut down that fucking infuriating light of hope in their eyes _[because if he wasn't worthy to protect those that meant the most what makes a boy with a beast and a girl with no power worthy?]_

It was a swift and quick battle. The Hyuuga _[woman isn't she? For she truly is not a mere girl]_ had guts but was no match for a God. _[pathetic weak foolish naive beautiful brave strong courageous nobody somebody and why oh why did she come?]_

_I am the God. I was granted power and what I say IS the truth. Nothing can defeat Pain._

Watching closely the boy, he knows his view on the woman is disturbed by rocks. As he reaches to take her meaningless _[is it?] _life, to end this and learn the boy pain he stops, the blade an inch from her _[bloodied, beautiful white skin of her]_ chest.

Her smell overwhelms him, the scent of the white plums rising feelings long buried and forgotten.

Looking down he sees a bloodied ninja.

_But looking down at her I see a woman, strong enough to stand in the way of God to protect the one she loves._

_I see a woman falling for something that I once could understand._

_I see mother and I see father._

_I see Yahiko_

_Yahiko...._

_And suddenly ending her existence seems unbearable. _

_Suddenly I am reminded of how it once was, the warmth the safety, the vestiges of happiness._

_Of a world without pain. _

_Only Nagato._

And in a rare moment of mercy, a rare glimpse of the boy that saved a puppy_ [and adored a Konoha nin, a boy who cried at nights frightened of his own horrific abilities a boy once called Nagato_] he stabs her on the shoulder cursing himself for this weakness that will cost him, he knows. But

_Suddenly I wish with all my might._

_Live._

_You deserve it woman with the power of a nothing and the heart of a something._

_More than me or the boy, because our answers lie in hurting others to prove ourselves._

_So with all my might I wish_

_Live._

_For mother._

_For father._

_For Konan._

_For Yahiko._

_And for the poor boy once named Nagato._

_Live._

_**A/N Please R&R. Thank you.**_


End file.
